One Dreary Christmas Morning
by SlasherrGirl
Summary: Reid visits Alex's and Justin's graves on Christmas morning, he encounters something very odd. MOWP Universe.


My Entry for The-vampire-act's Holiday Contest. It's in the Murder on Waverly Place Universe...

This story is dedicated to the wonderful Rachael Griffis and Courtney Dupuis!

I dedicate this to you two because you always keep my spirits high and understand when i can't update. You guys also threaten me when i say i suck at writing, while possibly illegal i find sweet. I'd rather have just you two than a million random fans. It's quality over quantity and i would be sad to see a bunch of "lol update soon!"s and no well thought out reviews(and occasional death threats)from you two. You guys just plain rock and motivate me to write :D

The follow takes place before Diary of Alex Russo.

* * *

Spencer poured his usual cup of coffee as he heard the rest of the BAU chatting animatedly about their plans for Christmas.

"So Prentiss, got any good plans for Christmas?" asked Derek

"I'm spending Christmas with my mother. What a jolly holiday" she said sarcastically. "You?"

"Going home, gonna relax with my family. JJ?" he said casually

"I'm going to New Orleans with Will and Henry. What about you Reid?" asked JJ

Spencer had spaced out and hadn't been paying attention,

"Reid?"

"Hmm. What?" he asked

"What're you doing for Christmas?" she asked

"Oh I'm actually going to New York for a few days." he said

"So you do have a life out of work. Who is she?" asked Derek

"Huh?" asked Spencer, quite obviously confused.

"Who's the girl you're headed to New York for?"

Spencer rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going there for a girl; I just want to get away from my home for a little while"

"Good luck then, I heard there's quite the snowstorm coming" said JJ

OoOoO

Spencer walked through the bitter cold and pulled his coat closer, hoping to draw some warmth. The snow crunched under his feet as he walked further into the cemetery.

He found their graves. They both shared a large headstone.

The Headstone read:

Here Lies

Alexandra Russo Justin Russo

1993-2009 1992-2009

Two Young Lives Lost Far Too Soon.

Spencer placed a yellow rose on their grave. It was the only sign of color in the cemetery the snow covering the flowers left before this storm had arrived, no body else it seems had come to pay respects in this weather.

As he turned to leave the cemetery and find somewhere warm he heard somebody.

"Now what on earth is somebody doing in this dreary cemetery on Christmas morning?" she asked. It was a younger looking girl who was,oddly, wearing a lighter coat and somehow not shivering.

"I'm…visiting somebody's grave" he said

She chuckled

"I figured that much out for myself, visiting family?" she asked

"Not really…"

"Family friend then?" she asked

"Sort of….I saw…both of them die right in front of me." said Spencer, though unsure why,he always seemed to talk about his personal life to random stranger.

"Oh. That's awful. What're they're names?" her tone was one of somebody who was concerned mixed with a slight bit of curiousity

"Alex and Justin Russo…"

She paused for a minute and Spencer thought she was going to say she knew them.

"That stinks, how old were they?" she asked instead.

"Sixteen and seventeen" he said

"That's pretty young…but very sweet of you to visit them, I visit my old boyfriend that died every day." she frowned and fiddled with the blue rose she had in her hand.

"Well, I've got to be going, nice meeting you." she said walking away. Something fell out of her jacket. Spencer bent down and picked it up. He looked back up.

"Hey you dropped-" But she was already gone.

He looked down at what the girl had dropped. It read To Juliet on the back.

On the front was a photo of the girl he had just met kissing Justin on the cheek, Justin flushing. He smiled a bit and then realized the girl probably wanted it. Noting the fact that she said she visited her old boyfriend every day, he placed the photo on the grave.

When walking out he realized he had left his bag there, he doubled back to get it and looked down at the grave.

The photo was gone and there was a blue rose sitting in it's place.

* * *

Hope you guys liked! And yes i TOLD you Rachael that Juliet's reappearance would be happy/sad at the same time


End file.
